Celos
by CastleHeat
Summary: Beckett se da cuenta de que Castle está un poco distraído últimamente. Y cuando descubre porqué, no le gusta nada de nada. Caskett, por supuesto. COMPLETA, a falta de un pequeño epílogo sin importancia.
1. Chapter 1

_Lo más probable es que esta historia tenga 2 o 3 capítulos, no más. En realidad no es tanto, porque los capítulos son muy cortitos, pero prefiero que sean así. Espero que os guste. Espero vuestros rw's. _

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Me voy. ¡Hasta el lunes chicos!" dijo mientras se dirigía decidido hacia el ascensor.

Beckett siguió con sus papeles. Castle llevaba unos días muy raro. Ya no se quedaba hasta tarde en la comisaría. Hacía mucho que no iban a cenar o tomar algo juntos. Y Beckett no tenía ni idea de porqué era pero quería averiguarlo. Ya que así no podía concentrarse en el papeleo, decidió lanzarse.

"Hey, Castle…espera" – Le dijo, antes de que pudiera llegar al ascensor. Castle se dio la vuelta, para ver qué quería.

" Esto…yo pensaba que..bueno, igual es una tontería, pero si no tienes nada que hacer…te puedes venir a cenar a mi apartamento. Me apetece cocinar y si cocino para alguien me sentiré útil."

Se mordió el labio mientras esperaba su respuesta, mirándole. Estaba nerviosa…no había pensado en invitarle. Pero ya estaba hecho. Y Castle nunca le había dicho que no a una invitación suya…así que suponía que..

"No puedo. Lo siento Beckett. Ya tenía planes"- dijo, y parecía sentirlo de verdad. Beckett se quedó asombrada por esta respuesta que no esperaba en absoluto. Pero disimuló muy bien.

"Ah…bueno no importa. Entonces supongo que…otro dia."

Castle sonrió. "Si la invitación sigue en pie para mañana, aceptaré encantado"

No era mucho, pero Beckett se conformó. "Está bien. Mañana entonces. Ven cuando quieras. Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana" dijo mientras las puestas del ascensor se cerraban.

¿Qué sería eso tan importante que Castle tenía que hacer? Sabía que no debería meterse en su vida, que no tenía ningún derecho pero… tenía que hacerlo. No pudo evitar bajar las escaleras apresuradamente para llegar al parking al mismo tiempo que él. Tenía una intuición: esperaba a alguien. Alguien que no era de su familia. Alguien a quien tenía muchas ganas de ver. Sino jamás hubiera rechazado su invitación.

Y su intuición de detective no se equivocaba. Llegó a tiempo para ver a Castle con una mujer. La cogía por los hombros y se reían ruidosamente. Kate se quedó petrificada, detrás de una columna, observándoles hasta que se metieron en el coche y se alejaron.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La apartó rápidamente.

Caminó hasta el ascensor para regresar a la comisaría. Cogió su bolso y su abrigo y se dirigió hacia su casa. Y allí estuvo llorando, abrazada a su almohada, durante toda la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

_Igual los 2 o 3 capítulos se convierten en 3 o 4...o depende de cómo lo vea (y de lo que me digais) . En cualquier caso ya sabéis que mis capítulos son muy cortitos y no tardo mucho en subirlos. Disfrutad de la lectura. :)_

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

Beckett despertó con ojeras y cuando se miró en el espejo se asustó de lo que vio. No sabía que hora era. No quería ver a nadie. Se sentía como aquel verano. Aquel verano en que Castle se fue a los Hamptons con Gina, dejándola a ella. Y al igual que aquel verano, sabía que había sido su culpa: entonces se alejó de él y le dijo que no; ahora, aun habiendo él confesado que la quería, tampoco era capaz de dejar de alejarse de él, de empujarlo fuera de su vida cada vez que quería acercarse a ayudarla.

Castle tenía todo el derecho de estar con otra mujer y, sin embargo, Beckett se sentía traicionada. Miró el reloj de su salón. Eran las 7 de la tarde. _¿He estado durmiendo tanto tiempo?_ Pensó. Pero no era tan raro. En realidad, había estado llorando hasta las 4 de la mañana, pero no quería reconocerlo. No quería reconocer que estaba tan mal por un hombre. Hace mucho tiempo se prometió jamás volverse a sentir así. Pero la promesa ya estaba incumplida.

Era sábado, tenía mucha hambre así que se puso a hacer algo de cena. Por lo menos así se entretenía un rato. Se la pasaría. Seguro que se la pasaría. Además tenía helado en la nevera y con helado, todo era más fácil. Arroz con curry y helado de vainilla: la comida-cena perfecta. Sólo la faltaba escoger película para ver mientras cenaba, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ello, llamaron a la puerta.

_No pienso abrir_. Pensó Beckett. Pero seguían insistiendo al timbre. Una y otra vez. Y le molestaba tanto el ruido…y le parecía tan maleducado que alguien estuviera llamando a su timbre así que abrió la puerta de mala gana…

"¿QUÉ!" Gritó

Pero se quedó muda cuando vio a Castle, con cara de asustado, al otro lado de la puerta. Vaya. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Beckett aún estaba demasiado dormida...

"Yo…esto…"- dijo Castle con miedo- "habíamos quedado…me dijiste que viniera a la hora que quisiera…pero…si te pillo en mal momento yo…me voy. Lo siento."

Mierda. Era verdad. Le había invitado.

A la pobre Beckett se la partió el corazón. Le había asustado. Su odio hacia él por estar con otra mujer desapareció durante ese instante, al ver sus ojos arrepentidos y asustados. No tenía derecho a pagarlo con él, después de lo bien que se había portado con ella. Además, se le había olvidado completamente que le había invitado a cenar.

Como Castle vio que Beckett no reaccionaba, comenzó a darse la vuelta para irse. Quizás Beckett estaba con alguien y no quería que nadie le interrumpiera. Desde luego había venido en mal momento. Pero de repente notó una mano en su hombro…

"Castle"… - cuando él se dio la vuelta ella quitó la mano rápidamente…como si hubiera hecho algo prohibido. – "lo siento…es sólo que, el timbre me ha puesto nerviosa. No vuelvas a llamar así ¿vale?" – dijo

" Perdona"

"No importa" dijo sonriendo – "¿quieres pasar?"

"Por supuesto. Listo para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena por la famosísima chef Beckett."

Y Castle entró. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas las últimas 24 horas…Beckett estaba muy perdida. ¿Iba a cenar con Castle un triste arroz con curry después de haberse pasado llorando por él toda la noche? ¿después de haberle visto con una mujer en una actitud más bien cariñosa? Seguía enfadada con él aun sabiendo que no debía.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no era posible, se esforzó en sonreír mientras acomodaba la mesa para la cena. Cena que transcurrió medio en silencio, con comentarios banales sobre la comida por parte de ambos. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente: por parte de ella, el enfado; por parte de él, la razón era que había decidido contarle a Beckett la verdad. Su secreto.

Un secreto que no le iba a gustar nada pero que no podía seguir ocultando.

"Beckett. Tenemos que hablar"


	3. Chapter 3

_Esto es una pequeña preparación para el siguiente capítulo que no os podéis perder...os va a está escrito, en 24 horas lo subiré. Disfrutad de este de momento._

_Espero vuestros reviews, buenos o malos. :D. _

_Feliz Navidad_

_C.H._

_...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x_

"Beckett…tengo que decirte…una cosa. Llevo un tiempo ocultándotelo y ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo." Respiró fuertemente para coger aire.

El corazón de Beckett iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Había estado esforzándose en sonreír toda la tarde, pero su cara ahora era una mezcla entre temor y rabia.

"Lo acabarías descubriendo de cualquier manera y prefiero ser yo quien te lo cuente directamente."

_¿Me va a contar que está saliendo con una mujer? ¿Me está vacilando? Esto no está pasando…no puede ser… _pensó Kate.

"Veras, Kate. Yo…esto…" respira Castle…respira…" Tras el disparo…mientras estabas en el hospital…yo…empecé a…"

Definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Estaba saliendo mujer mientras ella había estado en el hospital después de que la hubieran disparado? ¿Justo después de haberla confesado que la quería? Beckett se sintió decepcionada y furiosa. Muy furiosa. Había estado jugando con sus sentimientos todo este tiempo. Y eso era más de lo que Beckett podía soportar.

"¿Quién te crees que eres, Castle? ¿Quién te crees que eres para mentir y para jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?"

La cara de Castle reflejaba duda. ¿Sabría Beckett lo que estaba a punto de contarle? Imposible…o…bueno quizás…no era tan imposible ¿Y si lo había descubierto antes de que él se lo contara? ¿Y si lo había descubierto por otros medios? Era poco probable porque nadie fuera de su familia lo sabía. Aun así Beckett era muy inteligente. Podría haberlo averiguado. Y entonces…no le perdonaría jamás. Una gran inquietud se apoderó de Castle.

"Beckett… ¿de qué hablas?- dijo con la voz temblorosa- "¿Lo...lo sabes?"

"¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón al principio, lo iba a acabar descubriendo antes o después. Y resulta que ha sido antes de que me lo contaras, ayer mismo lo descubrí, cuando bajaste al parking. Te vi con ella. Sorpresa. "

El tono de voz de Beckett se había elevado bastante. Mucho. Estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Tan enfadada que no pensaba. Sólo gritaba,

"Confié en ti, Rick. Confié en ti. ¿Sabes todo lo que me ha costado? ¿Lo que he tenido que pasar? No, no lo sabes. No lo sabes bien. He llegado a sentirme tan cerca de ti, Rick…he estado tantas veces a punto de decirte que…que… - se quedó callada y respiró. No. Eso no lo iba a decir. NO le iba a dar ese gusto después de todo- "¿…y ahora me dices que llevas con ella desde que yo estaba en el hospital? ¿Quién te crees?"

"Kate. Para, por favor. No…no sé muy bien de qué estás hablando…yo…"

"Oh sí, sí que lo sabes. Hablamos de tu nueva amiguita, aunque por lo visto no es tan nueva. ¿Te crees que no me daría cuenta de que estás saliendo con otra mujer? Pues si, me he dado cuenta. Y no es que me importe, ¿sabes? Tú con tu vida puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa. Pero … ¿mientras yo estaba en el hospital? No pensé que fueras de esa clase de hombres, Rick. ¿Cómo pudiste?" – su enfado aumentaba cada vez mas y comenzaba a notar los ojos acuosos de tanta rabia contenida. "¿Cómo pudiste arriesgar tu vida al tirarme al suelo cuando esa bala me dio y cómo pudiste decirme que me querías y después irte con otra mujer…mientras estaba en el hospital? ¿PORQUÉ? Sólo dime porqué…dímelo porque no entiendo nada Rick…no entiendo nada. Y ya me han hecho suficiente daño en esta vida, no necesito más puñaladas por la espalda."

Kate estaba de pies, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos en lágrimas, mirando a Rick. Ya está. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Estaba nerviosa, enfadada, triste, resentida. Confusa. Se sentía estúpida. No sabía que vendría a continuación, no sabía qué esperar. Temblaba. Ya no sabía nada.

Castle, sin embargo, intentó mantener la calma. Todo aquello le había cogido por sorpresa, pero empezaba a intuir por donde iban las cosas. Así que decidió acercarse lentamente hacia Kate hasta quedarse en frente de ella, a una distancia prudencial. Sin tocarla, por supuesto. En su estado, lo más probable es que le diera una bofetada o sacara la pistola.

"Kate…" dijo en un tono de voz que pretendió dulce y sinceramente lo fue. "Kate, no estoy saliendo con ninguna mujer"

"MENTIROSO. Os vi, Rick…os vi ayer. En el parking. Abrazados. Riéndoos." Dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada. Ya no gritaba. Su voz era débil. "Por favor, Rick…no me sigas mintiendo. Sólo dime la verdad. No puedo con esto. "

Castle la vio tan vulnerable que no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y cogerla por los hombros. A la mierda si le pegaba. No podía verla sufrir tanto.

"Kate…esa es la verdad. No estoy saliendo con nadie. La mujer del parking era solo mi prima. Mi prima Lea, que vino de visita a NY hace una semana. Por eso he estado un tiempo un poco distraído. Y lo siento si te he descuidado."

Kate miraba al suelo y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Ahora se sentía más estúpida aún. Había tenido un tremendo ataque de celos por culpa de…¿su prima? _Estúpida estúpida, estúpida, Kate, eres estúpida…_

Al ver que no levantaba la cabeza, Rick le cogió suavemente la barbilla con la mano, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

"Kate. No podría salir con otra mujer. Porque sigo sintiendo por ti lo mismo que te dije aquel día. Y desde aquel día, sigo esperando. Porque sabía que tú lo recordabas, pero no estabas lista. Y seguiré esperando Kate."

Kate no sabía que hacer y eso le llevó a lanzarse sus brazos, llorando. Su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Los brazos de él rodeando su cintura y acariciando su pelo. "Lo siento, Rick…lo siento" repetía una y otra vez a su oído.

"Shhhh, está bien, Kate…está bien…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kate se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Castle le había prohibido seguir hablando esa noche del tema y la había hecho sentarse mientras la preparara un café. Pero cuando fue a dárselo, se la encontró dormida.

Le acababa de confesar que recordaba todo. Se había puesto celosa al verle con su prima. Y estaba tan agotada después de lo que le había gritado que se había quedado dormida allí mismo. Castle se quedó contemplándola durante un buen rato. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada como ese día, llorando desconsolada. Beckett no era de esa clase de mujeres que lloran por todo. Pero bueno, un día de bajón lo puede tener cualquiera.

Se sentó en el borde del sofá, con cuidado de no despertarla y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

"Te quiero Kate" – susurró- "Y espero que algún día estés preparada para oírlo sin querer huir"

La dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso en pie. Se dirigió a la cocina para fregar lo que habían ensuciado con la cena. Le llevó un buen rato. Mientras lo hacía pensó en todo lo que había pasado esa noche, en profundidad. Lo que más le dolía era la manera en que Beckett había desconfiado de él. ¿Cómo había podido pensar por un momento que estaba saliendo con otra mujer? Parecía mentira.

Aun así no estaba enfadado. Un poco molesto, quizás. Pero el sentimiento que de verdad le seguía comiendo por dentro era el de culpa. No le había contado a Kate el verdadero secreto, no le había contado que estaba investigando el caso de su madre a sus espaldas.

Hacía unos minutos, cuando se pelearon, había tenido miedo de perderla, de que no le perdonara y que se fuera para siempre. Y no quería volver a pasar por ello, pero iba a tener que hacerlo. Iba a tener que contárselo. Y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Cuando terminó fue a la habitación de Kate, encendió la luz y deshizo un poco las sábanas, para poder taparla cuando estuviera allí.

De vuelta al salón, la cogió con cuidado entre sus brazos, una mano bajo sus rodillas y la otra en su espalda, rezando por no despertarla. La llevó hasta su cuarto, la metió el su cama y la arropó, besándola en la frente.

Era sábado. Domingo al día siguiente. Castle dudó si debía quedarse en el apartamento de Beckett o regresar el suyo. Las dos opciones tenían sus pros y sus contras…pero sabía que si no hablaban al día siguiente tranquilamente de todo lo que había pasado, Kate volvería a huir. Y ya era hora de aclarar las cosas definitivamente. Para bien o para mal.

Se sentó en el salón y puso la televisión. Echaban una película muy antigua en uno de los canales que marcó al azar. Le daba igual que ver, él también estaba cansado después de esa noche. Totalmente agotado.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Kate despertó en su cama. Eran las tres y diez de la madrugada cuando miró su reloj. Le dolía la cabeza. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado apenas unas horas antes le llegaban por momentos. Se sentía avergonzada y quería que la tierra se la tragase y no volver a aparecer nunca más. Pero ya se sentía más tranquila. Y lo más importante, con ganas de volver a hablar con Castle. Las cosas no podían quedar así, debían hallar una solución ya. O su relación acabaría por destruirles a ambos.

Aún con todas esas imágenes que le llegaban, Kate no recordaba haberse dormido y mucho menos haber ido hasta su cuarto.

Al fin, decidió levantarse a coger algún medicamento para el dolor de cabeza que guardaba en la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, mientras tomaba el medicamento, se dio cuenta que la televisión estaba encendida. Se acercó en silencio. Castle estaba sentado en frente, dormido en el sillón.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo lo que le había gritado, él seguía allí. No la había dejado. Y se jugaba su trabajo como policía a que había sido él el que le había metido en la cama.

Quería demasiado a ese hombre. Lo necesitaba a su lado.

Apagó la televisión y fue hacia su habitación para coger una manta. Al regresar se sentó a su lado y puso la manta de manera que les tapaba a ambos. Le miró con dulzura mientras dormía y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te quiero Rick" – le susurró- "y espero que cuando me atreva a decírtelo, no sea demasiado tarde"

Con cuidado de no despertarle, apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él y su brazo le rodeó la cintura. Poco tiempo después, se había quedado ya dormida en la que más tarde reconocería como la mejor almohada del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Os prometo que todo lo que pasa en este capítulo, os lo compensaré con el siguiente. Y muy bien compensado. Casi lloro escribiéndolo. :)_

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

Beckett despertó sola en el sofá, tapada por una manta, gracias al delicioso olor de los pancakes.

"Buenos días Kate" dijo dulcemente una voz detrás de ella. Beckett se dio la vuelta, con los ojos aún medio cerrados por el sueño.

"Hey Castle…"

Castre traía una bandeja con el desayuno hacia la mesita que estaba en frente del sofá. La colocó allí y se sentó a su lado. Beckett no tenía mucho hambre, aunque agradecía muchísimo el detalle. Y sobre todo, el café situado junto a los pancakes. Eso la despertaría. Maldito Castle. Tenía la habilidad de saber siempre qué necesitaba.

Beckett cogió el café, su favorito, como siempre. Había ido a comprarlo a su CofeeShop favorito. Ese pequeño detalle…esa molestia por parte de Castle de haber cogido el coche y haber conducido hasta allí sólo para comprarle su café favorito…_NO, Kate. No vas a seguir huyendo. No vas a volver a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado_.

"¿Has dormido bien?"

Kate asintió con la cabeza, intentando ordenar un poco sus pensamientos mientras bebía a sorbos su café. Castle no la estaba presionando. Y esta ve quería ser ella quien empezara la conversación. _Vamos Kate…vamos. Eres una chica fuerte_.

"Rick. Ayer yo…bueno…me pasé un poco contigo. Fue…fue todo mi culpa" – dejó el café sobre la mesilla. Ya lo había terminado. Demasiado rápido. – "De verdad. Yo…tuve una mala noche. Saqué de contexto lo que ví. No debí haberte juzgado tan rápido."

"No sé como pudiste creer eso de mi Kate. Pensé que me conocías mas". El tono de Castle era serio, pero no denotaba enfado. Estaba simplemente sentenciando una verdad.

"Lo sé. Es sólo que me han traicionado tantas veces Rick…tantas…que ya cualquier pequeña cosa para mi es un mundo"- pronunció Kate con dulzura por temor a que Castle comenzara a enfadarse. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

"Está bien. No te preocupes"- dijo sonriendo, más relajado ya- "además… ¿sabes cómo llamo yo a eso?" dijo levantando una ceja- "Celos.". lo dijo divertido, quitándole un poco de importancia al hecho. Pero no causó ese efecto, sino el contrario.

Beckett se quedó petrificada, lo cual se reflejaba en su cara. Miró hacia el suelo. _Dammit_. Sí. Habían sido celos. Un auténtico ataque de celos. _Qué hacer…rápido Kate…piensa_. Decirle todo lo que sentía…no hacerlo. Quizás esa fuera su mejor oportunidad. O quizás lo estropearía todo.

Respiró hondo y se preparó para lo que iba a decir a continuación. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y decidió que no iba a abrirlos hasta no decir todo lo que tenía que decir. Sí, tenía miedo a demasiadas cosas.

"Castle…yo…."- comenzó a decir. Pero volvió a respirar hondo. SI iba a hacer esto, tenía que hacerlo bien. Fuera miedos y complejos. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño. No se merecía más.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se incorporó un poco sobre el sofá, entrelazando sus manos y poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Poco a poco, fue levantando la cabeza, abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a los de Castle.

"Rick…es verdad. Lo que sentí ayer eran celos. Celos por verte con otra mujer." – Ya está, ya estaba fuera. Lo había dicho- "Tengo mucho miedo Rick. Tengo miedo de perderte. De que encuentres a otra persona más…mejor que yo y que me dejes. Te necesito a mi lado Rick."

Esta vez era la cara de Castle la que reflejaba sorpresa. No se esperaba de ningún modo ese tipo de confesión. ¿Acaso Kate estaba abriendo una puerta para su relación? Eso esperaba…y aun así tenía mucho miedo de que lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Antes de contarle que seguía investigando el asesinato de su madre a sus espaldas. ¿_Porqué pasa todo a la vez?. _Castle se preparó para hablar, pero Kate siguió hablando…

"Rick…todos estos años…desde que te conocí…son los mejores años que recuerdo desde la muerte de mi madre. Y ha sido gracias a ti. Y la idea de que te vayas con otra mujer…me…me enfada. Y si eso me hace una persona egoísta…joder, soy una persona egoísta. Pero cuando te oí decirme que me querías pensé…pensé que…quizás hubiera una esperanza para mi. Que aún podía ser feliz…contigo. Y no te lo dije antes porque…no sabía como manejar la situación y no quería estropearlo. Porque ahora creo que con la única persona que podía ser feliz es contigo, Rick…y…"

"Para Kate. No sigas."

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no siguiera? ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso Castle no...?

"Kate…antes de que digas cualquier cosa más…escúchame. Tengo que decirte lo que te iba a contar ayer Kate…y entiendo que te enfades conmigo, y que ya no quieras seguir hablándome…y que retires lo que acabas de decir." Tomó aire. No era capaz de mirar a Kate a los ojos, aunque al principio lo intentó. "Estoy…estoy…investigando el caso de tu madre."

"¿Qué?"

"Recibí una llamada. Me dijeron que de alejaras de caso o acabarías muerta. Y no puedo perderte Kate…no puedo. La única manera de no perderte era hacer que te alejaras del caso. Pero es demasiado importante para ti…y quería ayudarte…por eso seguí investigándolo. Sólo quiero que sepas que te lo he tenido que decir porque…estos últimos días, hablando con mi prima…he comprendido que es tu decisión. Es tu caso. Es tu vida. Es tu elección. Y más importante aún, que una relación se basa en la confianza, en no ocultar secretos. No tengo derecho a meterme hasta tal punto en tu vida Kate. Y si no quieres volver a verme y quieres que desaparezca…lo entiendo."

Kate se quedó muda. No era capaz de articular palabra, y si hubiera sido capaz tampoco hubiera tenido palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. No se movía. Una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla derecha.

Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la ventana, apoyándose en el marco. Llovía. Intentó calmar un poco su respiración. Pero de repente oyó la de Castle acercarse lentamente. Notó una mano sobre su cintura y cerró los ojos, incapaz de pensar en qué hacer.

Rick la besó en la mejilla. "Te quiero" le susurró al oído.

Otra lágrima resbaló por la cara de Kate. Y un minuto después, oyó como la puerta de su apartamento se cerraba.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

_Bueno, espero que disfrutarais el cap. anterior. Ha sido uno de los que más he disfrutado escribiendo y espero que vosotros hayáis disfrutado igualmente leyéndolo. Este me ha quedado un poco largo…hay que ver. Que cortos me salen los primeros capítulos y que largos los finales. No os preocupéis...algo malo tenía que haber en el fic no? jeje_

_No sé cuantos más me va a ocupar…espero que no muchos. Los 2 o 3 se están alargando un poco…pero no sé, yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien escribiendo, espero que vosotros leyendo también. ;)._

_Espero vuestros comentarios. Me ayudan mucho._

_C.H._


	6. Chapter 6

Seguía lloviendo. Y Kate seguía mirando por la ventana. Minutos antes Castle se había marchado de su apartamento…pero aún era como si estuviera allí. Su mente repetía la misma frase una y otra vez…"_yo también, Rick…yo también_".

Claro que ella también. Ella también lo quería. Y jamás hubiera esperado que él siguiera investigando el asesinato de su madre por su cuenta…eso…eso la había enfadado. Pero…si no hubiera sido por eso…si no hubiera sido gracias a él…jamás hubiera descubierto que había vida más allá del caso de su madre. Jamás hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que podía ser feliz.

Por supuesto que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Pero… ¿acaso no era la mejor manera de demostrar lo que la quería el arriesgarse así? ¿Acaso ella no se había portado igual de mal con él y él le había quitado importancia? Él había entendido porqué lo había hecho…él comprendió perfectamente porqué ella le ocultó que oyó la confesión de amor el día del disparo.

Sí. Ahora era el turno de ella de comprender. Y cielos que si comprendía. Era simplemente amor. Y cuando algo se mueve por amor, no hay nada que perdonar. Ahora, finalmente, lo comprendía.

Kate respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes; la mano de Rick en su cintura, el beso en la mejilla…el "te quiero" en su oído. No pudo evitar sonreír. Abrió los ojos. No sabía si ella estaba preparada para decirlo…pero lo iba a intentar con todas su fuerzas.

Se giró, dejando de mirar por la ventana. Se puso sus zapatos, cogió las llaves y el bolso…y rezó porque Rick se encontrara donde ella creía que se encontraría en ese momento. Con un poco de suerte, seguiría allí.

…o…o…

Rick estaba empapado. Llovía mucho, pero no le importaba demasiado mojarse. No recordaba el tiempo que llevaba en aquel pequeño parque, con sus codos apoyados en aquella barandilla, contemplando el paisaje. Allí había pasado tantos momentos con Kate…

No lloraba. No se arrepentía de nada. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer: apartar a Kate de la investigación sobre su madre, proseguirla él…y ahora…confesárselo. Y si no iba a volver a verla, si ella no iba a querer perdonarle nunca más, quería que supiera que la quería. _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?_

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él, pero casi era mejor así. Sentía como un alivio en su dolor. La lluvia le calmaba. Su largo abrigo negro estaba tan mojado que comenzaba a pesarle mucho. Pero ya habría tiempo para secarse.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que un coche bastante familiar acababa de llegar allí y había aparcado. De él había salido una mujer que se había quedado contemplándolo unos minutos, mientras se mojaba. Y ahora, esa mujer se acercaba a él lentamente. El ruido de sus tacones se confundía tanto con el de la lluvia que él seguía sin darse cuenta de nada.

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, la mujer se paró. Y él por fin giró la cabeza para mirarla. Apenas pudo pronunciar una única palabra.

"Kate…" intentó decir, incorporándose. Se ahogó en su propia voz.

"Rick…" dijo ella, con la cara empapada del agua. Sus ojos azules, llenos de temor, la contemplaban fijamente.

"Yo también, Rick…yo también."

Y acortando los escasos metros que le separaban de él, se acercó, le rodeó su cuello con sus manos…y le dio un beso tan apasionado que ambos se olvidaron durante un buen rato de donde estaban. De que estaba lloviendo. De que tenían que respirar. Eso ya no importaba. Ahora Rick si que lloraba. Después de todo el miedo que había pasado, del temor a perderla, ella estaba allí, junto a él. Y algo le decía que esta vez sería para siempre.

Sus labios devoraban a los del otro ávidamente, con gran deseo. La lluvia se había vuelto más intensa. Si en aquel momento hubiera estado grabada una película, aquella escena sólo hubiera sido digna de la mejor.

Y cuando por fin se separaron, no aguantaron así un medio segundo. Rick la rodeó la cintura, abrazándola, presionándola fuertemente contra él, mientras ella hacía lo propio. Él, mientras la abrazaba, intentaba contener un poco las lágrimas. Ella con una mano le acariciaba el pelo, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero tampoco podía evitar las lágrimas.

Ambos sonreían. Las lágrimas en sus caras se confundían con la lluvia. Eran lágrimas de alivio. Lágrimas de alegría. Ya no habría más sufrimientos innecesarios. No más dolor. Se tenían el uno al otro. Se amaban. Y eso era lo único que importaba en aquel momento.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más estuvieron en aquel parque, besándose, abrazándose, riéndose y empapándose bajo la lluvia.

"Rick…vamos a resfriarnos." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La verdad es que no la importaba demasiado, pero comenzaba a tener algo de frio.

Y él la dio un beso. Y cogidos se la mano, riéndose a carcajadas, corrieron como dos niños hacia el coche de él.

"¿Vamos a mi apartamento?" preguntó ella.

"Y a fin del mundo, mientras sea contigo" – dijo el sonriendo. Y de verdad que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser lo que acababa de decir.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

_So…este podría ser perfectamente el final, pero me apetece continuarlo un poco más, para aclarar un poco más las cosas y que ellos puedan dar algunos pasos más …si no se os hace cansado claro. A mi desde luego que no…podría pasarme escribiendo años. :D_

_Espero que os gustara. Mil gracias por los reviews, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo día a día. _

_C.H._


	7. Chapter 7

"Rick… ¡me estás mojando todo el suelo!" dijo Kate intentando sonar enfadada pero sin conseguirlo, ya que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Castle había entrado calado en su apartamento y se lo había recorrido entero para enfadar a Kate.

"¡Rick!" dijo ella, corriendo detrás de él para cogerlo…"¡jajaja, Rick, para de correr!"

Tras unos minutos de tira y afloja, el paró y se tranquilizó un poco. Dejó que ella se acercara y le rodeara la cintura con los brazos. La sujeto fuertemente y a dio un beso. Notó que temblaba un poco. Frío, probablemente. Habían estado unas cuantas horas bajo la lluvia.

"Kate…estás temblando. Ve a ducharte y sécate. Yo prepararé algo para comer."

Hacía años que Beckett no se sentía tan cómoda con alguien. No la estaba presionando. No había hecho ningún comentario fuera de lugar. Confiaba en él. Aún les quedaba bastante por recorrer, pero hoy habían dado el paso más grande de toda su relación. Y ambos estaban pletóricos.

Pensó en invitarle a la ducha con ella. Al fin y al cabo, él también estaba empapado y probablemente también tuviera frío. Pero no estaba preparada aún para dar ese paso. Todo había sucedido tan rápido aquella mañana…y había sido tan intenso… Aun así quería intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que él se quedara allí congelado sólo esperándola a que saliera.

Castle debió notar la duda en su cara y comprendió perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. La miró a los ojos.

"Kate…ve. Cuando vuelvas seguiré aquí"

Ella sonrió agradecida. ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin él? Le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, dándole un beso cortito, y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Decidió no pensar sobe lo que estaba pasando y dejarse llevar.

Él la vio alejarse sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara. En esos momentos, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y probablemente también el hombre con más frio del mundo, porque hasta que no dejó de mirarla no se dio cuenta del frio que tenía y de que él también temblaba. _No importa. Ha merecido la pena._

Decidió preparar algo calentito, una sopa que les ayudaría a entrar en calor, y además no le llevaría mucho esfuerzo. Y también un chocolate caliente. _A Beckett le va a encantar_. Y dicho y hecho, se puso manos a la obra.

Más o menos cuando hubo terminado de preparar todo, oyó la voz de ella desde su cuarto.

"Ya puedes ducharte"

"¿Seguro que no quieres que te de un abrazo ahora que estoy todavía mojado y tu seca? Sería divertido…"- dijo él bromeando. Suponía que ella estaba cambiándose de ropa y no quería que él perdiera más tiempo teniendo ya la ducha libre.

"Cómo hagas eso no te echo de mi apartamento. Tu verás."

"Oh, Kate…que poco divertida…" – dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha, cerró la puerta y se desnudó. _Por fin…agua caliente._

Mientras se duchaba pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día. En unas pocas horas habían cambiado tantas cosas… Sabía perfectamente que Kate no estaba totalmente preparada para darlo todo en la relación, pero lo estaba intentando. No le había dicho "te quiero" literalmente, pero aquel "yo también" lo llevaba implícito. Aunque no pudiera decírselo aún, sabía que lo sentía. Y eso era más que suficiente.

Al terminar, se secó con la toalla que ella le había dejado y vio que al lado había ropa limpia. Un poco grande para ser de Kate.

Había pensado en taparse con la toalla mientras secaba su ropa… pero tenía demasiado frio y además, la ropa que le había dejado le valía perfectamente.

La parte de arriba era una sudadera gris, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Olía a ella. Le quedaba bien. La parte inferior, un pantalón de pijama negro, era claramente un pantalón de hombre. _¿Por qué tendrá Kate un pantalón de chico en su casa? _Decidió que ya habría tiempo para responder a esa pregunta más tarde.

Por fin estaba seco y perfectamente en forma. Y totalmente preparado para lo que pudiera pasar aquel día. Aquel día que había comenzado tan mal y que ahora estaba siendo tan absolutamente perfecto e ideal. ¿Demasiado quizás?

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

_Bueno, ¿qué pensáis? ¿Os gusta? Intento subir una actualización cada día…ahora que más o menos tengo tiempo libre. _

_Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna sugerencia u os gustaría que pasara algo en el fic…decídmelo y quizás lo ponga. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de ideas. Así que decidme sin miedo!_

_Cada vez tengo menos rw's, por lo que supongo que cada vez se hace menos interesante. Pero bueno, no me importa...yo soy feliz escribiendo y con una persona que lo lea me es suficiente. :D_

_C.H._


	8. Chapter 8

Kate estaba de espaldas a él, sobre la encimera de la cocina, preparando la mesa.

"_WOW_" pensó Castle al verla.

Iba descalza, con el pelo recogido con una pinza. Llevaba unos mini shorts negros y una camiseta blanca de tirantes sencilla. Encima una chaqueta de punto gris con un cinturón sin atar. Era una ropa de lo más normal...pero le sentaba tan bien… era tan perfecta…

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que ella se había girado ya y lo estaba contemplando.

"¿Castle? ¿Pasa…pasa algo?" dijo ella. Pero él no parecía reaccionar a sus palabras. No movía un músculo. Estaba inmóvil, a unos metros de ella, mirándola desde hacía ya un buen rato.

"Rick…¿estás bien?" dijo cambiando la expresión de su cara, un poco preocupada porque no le respondía.

"¿Ein?"dijo él despertando del trance. Intuía que le había hecho una pregunta, pero no recordaba cual. No había escuchado nada de nada. De hecho, aunque en ese momento hubiera explotado una bomba justo a su lado, probablemente ni se hubiera inmutado.

"¿Está todo bien? ¿He hecho algo mal?" esta vez si que su voz denotaba preocupación. Y temor, mucho temor. ¿Y si ahora, después de estar un rato sólo, en frio, lo pensaba mejor y ya no quería estar con ella? ¿Y si era él ahora quien necesitaba tiempo para pensar? Tantas inseguridades rondaban la cabeza de Beckett…

"Kate." dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. "Está todo perfecto…". La besó en la frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella, relajándose, poso ambas manos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del abrazo. "…estás perfecta"

Kate no pudo evitar una sonrisa. "Castle, estoy en pijama, sin maquillar y apenas me he peinado…"

Pero él apenas sentía su voz como un susurro. Aún le parecía un sueño todo lo que había pasado aquel día. El estar estrechándola en ese momento entre sus brazos. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Ella lo seguía notando un poco ausente, pero lo atribuyó al momento. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas. "Rick…se va a enfriar la comida" Y en contra de su voluntad tuvieron que separarse para dirigirse a la cocina y empezar a comer. La comida fue animada…como si nada hubiera cambiado. Rick seguía con sus bromas…Beckett se las fastidiaba. Y ambos reían. Como si nada hubiera cambiado…pero en realidad había cambiado absolutamente todo.

o…O…o…O…o…O…o

Al terminar se sentaron en el sofá, tapados por una manta, a beber el chocolate calentito que Castle había preparado.

"¡Esto está buenísimo, Castle! Deberías prepararlo todos los días. Lo cambiaría casi casi…por el café…"

"De ninguna manera… ¿Kate Beckett buscando un sustituto a su café? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la verdadera Kate? ¡POLICÍA! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! Se han llevado a mi Kate!"

"¡Callate!" Dijo ella, divertida, mientras metía un dedo en el chocolate y le dejaba manchada la nariz.

"¡Hey…que me acabo de duchar!" y tentando a Beckett, comenzó él también a meter sus dedos en el chocolate…

"Rick…" dijo en tono de advertencia, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Rick…no te atreverás…" su dedo manchado de chocolate se acercaba a su cara peligrosamente y ella intentaba apartarse. Y justo cuando su dado iba a manchar su nariz también, ella apartó bruscamente la cara y no fue la nariz lo que se manchó, sino toda su mejilla.

"Ahora pareces una india…" Castle lloraba de risa mientras Beckett intentaba poner cara de enfado, cosa que no conseguía. "No, no…mucho mejor…en vez por móvil me puedo comunicar contigo por señales de humo… ¿no crees?"

"JA JA, muy divertido." dijo, comenzando a ver las intenciones de él de volver a mancharla. "No Rick…no…deja de acercarte…RICK" y él le manchó otra vez la cara de chocolate.

"JAja, vale, ya me paro. Y que conste que, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, has empezado tu"

"¡Mira cómo me has puesto! Voy al lavabo a limpiarme la cara"

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Rick la empujó suavemente para atrás, tumbándola en el sofá y quedándose encima de ella. Y acercando su cara hacia la mejilla de ella, la besó y comenzó a lamer dulcemente el chocolate.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

_Vuelven los caps. cortitos. :D .Como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones. El siguiente cap. será un poco más...subidito...al principio. Pero muy poquito, apenas nada._

_Feliz 2012 :D_

_C.H._


	9. Chapter 9

Tumbada en el sofá, con él sobre ella, Kate se dejó llevar. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería sentir a Castle de esa manera, así que le dejó besarla.

"Hueles a chocolate" le susurró él al oído mientras bajaba para besarla en el cuello. Ella sonrió. De repente, con un rápido pero suave movimiento, el mismo que podía haber utilizado para inmovilizar a un atacante, Kate hizo que los papeles cambiaran: ahora era Castle el que estaba tumbado y ella encima. A él no le dio tiempo a hacer ningún comentario, porque sintió las frías manos de ella por dentro de su camisa, acariciando su cuerpo.

Comprendió entonces que las ganas que tenían el uno del otro eran mutuas, que ella también lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo. Con mucha dulzura comenzó a besarlo. Se besaron mutuamente durante largo rato. Ella, despacio, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a desatarle los botones de la camisa. Él le quitó la chaqueta que llevaba. Pero cuando lo intentó con la camiseta notó como Kate se estremecía. Un escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo y había dejado de besarlo, quedándose medio paralizada. Las manos de ella seguían en su pecho pero cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

"¿Kate?" dijo él inmediatamente apartando las manos que tenía sobre su cintura, por dentro de su camiseta. "Kate…". La cogió por los hombros, una mano en cada uno de ellos. "Hey… ¿qué pasa?" Dijo el un tono dulce, sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba, ya que no había sido sólo él quien se había lanzado, sino ambos. Pero intuyó que quizás había ido muy deprisa todo.

"Kate, no voy…no vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras…tranquila…" dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano. Ella, sin abrir los ojos le acarició esa mano. No lloraba, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

Castle se incorporó y la incorporó a ella, quedándose sentados en el sofá, ella contra su hombro, él con el brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Así estuvieron un buen rato sin hablar (Rick no quería presionarla) hasta que ella, cuando se vio más tranquila, comenzó a hablar sin cambiar su posición, abrazada a él.

"Me da vergüenza"

¿Estaba de broma? Era perfecta…absolutamente perfecta. ¿Le daba vergüenza desnudarse en frente de él?

"Kate, eres perfecta. Y aun así, aunque no fueras perfecta…aunque tu cuerpo no fuera tan completamente perfecto como lo es…me daría lo mismo…"

Kate sonrió tímidamente, un poco avergonzada por lo que Rick acababa de decir.

"No es mi cuerpo. Es…" se quedó ahí, sin pronunciar la palabra, llevando la mano derecha hacia el lugar en mitad de su pecho donde tenía la cicatriz de aquella bala. Rick comprendió al instante. "…nadie la ha visto aún, Rick."

Se volvió a quedar en silencio, sin saber muy bien como continuar. Sabía que el temor que le entraba al pensar que alguien iba a ver su cicatriz no era racional, sobre todo si ese alguien era Rick Castle. Pero no podía evitar sentirse demasiado vulnerable al mostrarla. Y cuando se sentía vulnerable no sabía que hacer, cómo actual, qué decir….su mente se quedaba en blanco.

"Eres preciosa, con cicatriz o sin ella"" le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la de ella, lo que hizo que se estremeciera. "Iremos despacio, Kate" ella se apartó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos. "Cuando llegue el momento, iré despacio. Cuando estés preparada sólo dímelo."

Y acercándose a ella le dio un beso suave en los labios. "Esperaré lo que sea Kate." La besó otra vez, mientras ambos sonreían felices en mitad del beso. "Te quiero"

Beckett, que creía las lágrimas controladas, no contaba con aquellas últimas palabras de Castle. En cuando le dio otro beso en los labios, una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla.

Le tomó firmemente entre sus brazos, quedándose así en silencio un rato, intentando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Esperaba no tardar mucho en estar preparada, porque deseaba demasiado a ese hombre. Pero estaba tranquila, entre sus brazos. Y esta vez, para siempre.

Le dio un beso en el cuello.

"Gracias" susurró a su oído.

"Siempre" dijo él, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. "Siempre"

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, así lo acabo. Quiero escribir una última escena como epílogo, más…"tripleequis" en la que por fin ella le diga claramente "te quiero" y esté preparada…Quizás lo haga, pero no se si será dentro de un día, una semana o un <em>_mes porque mi mente no es capaz de dar forma aún a esa escena. Así que si os interesa suscribíos a la historia por si acaso. :D_

_Muchas gracias por leerme y espero volver pronto con otro fic, calculo que para finales de febrero pueda empezar otro. Antes es imposible. _

_Mil gracias, lectores. De verdad. No sabeis lo que me alegran vuestras RW's y vuestros mensajes privados. _

_Espero que seais un poco más felices gracias a estos fics._

_Un beso_

_C.H._


End file.
